Backfired
by soultaker78
Summary: Oneshot.  Sam attmepts to anger Paulina, but it doesn't go as planned.  SamxPaulina


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Authors notes: this is a Sam/Pualina one shot. If you plan on flaming me for writing for this couple, at least read the story first. And if you're not going to read the story then leave me alone.

It was lunch time at Casper high, and Sam, Danny and Tucker were eating lunch together. About a week earlier, Sam had revealed to her best friends that she was bisexual. Danny and Tucker were accepting of this fact.

"You know guys," Sam said, "Its amazing how something as simple as a change in sexual orientation can give you a new look on life."

"How do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Take Paulina," Sam said and pointed toward the table where all the popular kids were sitting. "I can now see why all the guys in this school are attracted to her."

"Does that include you?" Danny asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate her: I hate her from the bottom of her hooves to the tip of her pitchfork. That being said, she is pretty and her accent is hot."

"I think you should hit on her," Tucker said.

"Are you insane?" Sam practically screamed. "I may think she's attractive, but I'm not going to hit on her."

"Hear me out," Tucker said, motioning his heads for Sam to calm down. "Being hit on by another girl will probably make Paulina angry more than anything, and you did admit that you hate her."

"That is true," Sam said and placed her hand on her chin. "Its also true that I've never needed a good reason to piss her off and I'm not going to start now. I'll do it."

"What are you planning?" Danny asked Tucker as Sam left to aggravate Pualina.

"I'm curious to say how this will turn out," Tucker said.

"Hello Pualina," Sam said to the bubbly latina. "You're looking particularly attractive today."

"What do you want goth girl?" Paulina asked.

"I just want to compliment you on your exceptional beauty and offer you money to take your shirt off."

"You're hitting on me, aren't you?" Paulina asked and the only response she got was a mischievous smile.

"That is... awesome," Kwan said and was met with an elbow jab from Star. "I mean, get out of here before we kick your ass."

"Yeah. Shoe goth girl. I'm way out of your league," Paulina said and was met by curious stares from the other populars as well as Sam. "I mean, get lost before I claw your eyes out."

"That's better. I guess," Sam said and walked away from the populars. _That was weird, but overall I would say the operation was success _Sam thought.

It was the Saturday following Sam's attempt to anger Paulina and she was at the mall. Unbeknownst to her, Pualina was also at the mall that day.

By pure coincidence, Pualina saw Sam go into the girl's restroom and knew this was a good opportunity to retaliate for the goth's attempt at homosexual romance. Paulina didn't want any witnesses to see what she was about to do.

Sam heard the door to the restroom opened and was surprised to see who had come. "Paulina," she said, "what do you want?"

"This," Paulina said and placed her hands on the sides on Sam's face to bring in the goth for a kiss. Sam was shocked at first, but soon started to return the kiss. After about five minuets of making out, the two girls separated.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked.

"This place is too public to talk about such things," Paulina said and handed Sam a piece of paper. "lets talk tomorrow," she said and left the goth.

Sam looked at the piece of paper that was handed to her. A phone number was on it. _This just keeps getting stranger and stranger _Sam thought.

The next day, Sam was in her room and dialed the number Paulina gave her.

"Hola," Paulina said from the other end.

"Hello Paulina," Sam said.

"Sam. I assume you want to talk about what happened yesterday."

"You assume correctly. Why exactly did you kiss me."

"Because I've wanted to kiss another girl for a while now. Of course I couldn't just go around hitting on other girls, or else my reputation would go down the pooper. Then you come around and have the cajones to hit on me. I saw it as opportunity worth pursuing."

Sam let all this new information process in her mind. This was kind of the response she had expected. "So you're bi too?" Sam asked.

"Si," Paulina answered.

"The real question is what do we do now? I mean, we're both girls attracted to other girls, and we would both have a hard time finding other girls who share our preferences."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that we don't forget what happened yesterday and use it as a stepping stone towards something else."

"Well I don't know about you, but its very important to me that whatever we do, we keep it secret."

"If you want, we could just meet in private to make out."

"Sounds good. When do you want to make our first meeting?"

"How's tomorrow after school under the bleachers in the football field sound?"

"Sounds good. Audious," Paulina said before hanging up.

Sam thought about what they had just agreed to. While she still hated Paulina, she had no problem using the girl to satiate her emerging libido. Besides, Paulina was probably using Sam in the same way, so it was a fair trade.

While Sam's original plan to anger Paulina may have backfired, she was very pleased with the results.

Author's notes: there will be a sequel. It will be a DannyxEmber story. If you're wondering I would tie this story into a DannyxEmber story, its because I see it as a way to get Sam out of the picture. Any reviews, ideas on what I could do with this couple, or general writing tips would be greatly appreciated.

One quick question: do people like the paring of DannyxSam because of the couple's merits, or just because its what the creators have gone with.


End file.
